


pumkin spice and everything nice (versus isovaleric acid) [Podfic]

by PoisonDoesPodfic (PoisonousCephalopod)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Kwami Swap, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Reveal, Stormy Weather 2 Is Not Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23521492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonousCephalopod/pseuds/PoisonDoesPodfic
Summary: Ladybug doesn't believe Chat Noir's gym-socks-and-buttered-popcorn aroma is the result of Plagg's Camembert obsession. And she knows she smells sweet, but she also knows she lives, uh, near a bakery; it's nothing to do with Tikki at all.…Well, it's probably going to be a strategic benefit if they know how to handle each other's powers, right?The next morning at school, now…[Original story by AlexSeanchai]
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	pumkin spice and everything nice (versus isovaleric acid) [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [pumpkin spice and everything nice (versus isovaleric acid)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17892263) by [AlexSeanchai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexSeanchai/pseuds/AlexSeanchai). 



<https://poisonouscephalopod.tumblr.com/post/614701817339822080/podfic-of-pumpkin-spice-and-everything-nice>


End file.
